Vigilante
, The Arrow and Arsenal, a group of vigilantes]] A vigilante, also known as a "mask", is an individual who takes the law into their own hands, believing that the SCIS and the court system are unable and unreliable to bring criminals to justice. However, not all vigilantes are fighting for justice, some do it out of personal revenge and antagonistic reasoning. It is also common for vigilantes to take on a moniker to be known by, some by personal choice and others having been named by the public. Known vigilantes Heroes Villainous vigilantes Known vigilante teams Heroes *Legends **Rip Hunter (former leader) **Sara Lance/White Canary (leader) **Firestorm ***Jefferson "Jax" Jefferson ***Martin Stein **Nate Heywood/Steel **Amaya Jiwe/Vixen **Ray Palmer/The Atom **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Scythian Torvil/Carter Hall/Hawkman (formerly) **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (formerly) *Supergirl's team **Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (leader) **Alex Danvers **J'onn J'onzz/Hank Henshaw/Martian Manhunter **Winn Schott/Agent Schott/Man in the Shuttle **Mon-El/Mike Mathews **Maggie Sawyer **Superman (formerly) **Jeremiah Danvers (formerly) **Lena Luthor **Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz (formerly) **Maxwell Lord (formerly) **Cat Grant *Guardian's team **James Olsen/Guardian (leader) **Win Schott/Man in the Shuttle **Lyra Strayd **Supergirl/Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers *Team Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (leader) **John Diggle/Spartan **Curtis Holt/Mister Terrific **Quentin Lance **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Evelyn Sharp/Artemis (turned rogue) **Rory Regan/Ragman (formerly) **Dinah Drake **Thea Queen/Speedy (formerly) *Birds of Prey **Barbara Gordon/Oracle (leader) **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Dinah Lance/Black Canary **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Caitlin Snow (alternate)/The Frost **Laurel Lance (alternate)/Black Siren *Team Flash **Barry Allen/The Flash (leader) **Cisco Ramon/Vibe **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost **H.R. Wells/H.R. Randolf **Iris West **Joe West **Wally West/Kid Flash **Jesse Quick (formerly) **Harrison Wells (Earth Two) (formerly) **Julian Albert Desmond/Alchemy **Tracy Brand **Jay Garrick (formerly) *Team Vixen **Mari McCabe/Vixen (leader) **Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Justice League **Barry Allen/The Flash **Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman **Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman **Victor Stone/Cyborg **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Mari McCabe/Vixen **Kara Danvers/Supergirl **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Team Black Siren **Laurel Lance/Black Siren (leader) **Typhuss James Halliwell/Red Arrow **Caitlin Snow/The Frost **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Sara Lance/The Canary **Selina Kyle/Catwoman **Mari McCabe/Vixen **Tina Boland/Gypsy Woman **Cheryl Anderson/Invisible Woman Former vigilantes *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress (turned rogue) *Carter Hall/Hawkman (deceased) *Roy Harper/Arsenal (retired from vigilantism) *Thea Queen/Speedy (retired from vigiliantism) *Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (presumed deceased) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (retired from vigilantism) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (anti-hero; presumed deceased) *Eddie Thawne (deceased) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (former leader of Team Flash; secretly a villain) *Scythian Torvil/Hawkman (retired from vigilantism) *Harrison "Harry" Wells (returned to Earth Two) *"Jay Garrick"/The Flash (secretly a villain) *Rory Regan/Ragman (leave of absence) Villains *Non (formerly; deceased) *Indigo (formerly; deceased) *Lillian Luthor (incarcerated) *Lar Gand (deceased) *Leslie Willis/Livewire (incarcerated) *Rhea *Cyborg Superman *Silver Banshee (deceased) *Lena Luthor (formerly) *Reactron (formerly; deceased) *Vartox (formerly; deceased) *Red Tornado (formerly; deceased) *Astra (formerly; deceased) *Bizarro (formerly; deceased) *Maaldorian doctor (deceased) *Veronica Sinclair/Roulette (incarcerated) *Adrian Chase/Prometheus *Talia al Ghul *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer (formerly) *Vigilante *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis (turned rogue) *Laurel Lance (Earth Two)/Black Siren (incarcerated by A.R.G.U.S.) *Derek Sampson/Stardust (incarcerated) *Tobias Church (deceased) *Ishmael Gregor (deceased) *Konstantin Kovar (alive) *Carrie Cutter/Cupid (incarcerated) *Chien Na Wei/China White (incarcerated) *Liza Warner (incarcerated) *Lonnie Machin/Anarky (deceased) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (incarcerated) *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang (incarcerated) *Damien Darhk/Kenneth Bender (deceased) *Ra's al Ghul (deceased) *Scimitar (deceased) Category:Vigilantes Category:Occupations Category:Concepts